Episode 43 VS 7 Point 5: Across Time
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Letters to and from the new citizens of New Earth and Voyager II.
1. Dear Jim

Jim Morrow sighed as he flopped into his very comfortable reclining Upkla chair. He really needed to ask Angelo to bring coffee on his next trip to Vidiia. As he contemplated that next cup of coffee, Lucky whimpered and then started to chew on his pant leg. He reached down and picked up the golden debarl that Lilija and Jerzan had given him as a house warming present.

Apparently it was a Vidiian tradition. He laughed as Lucky growled, then started licking his face. "No," he ordered. There was a soft whimper followed by another ferocious growl. Fortunately Lilija and Jerzan had also given him several books about debarl care. Lucky quickly curled up and fell asleep in his lap. He would have a few minutes before she would leap up and demand playtime.

He had arranged a few days off, so he could show Angelo and his wife around Vidalia. Tal Celes couldn't come and Angelo was in high demand elsewhere. Apparently Angelo and a team of Vidiian architects were designing the new Confederation buildings on New Earth.

But that did mean he had the rest of the day to himself. He really did need to find some things for _his _apartment. The lack of replicators was a problem, Jim had never gotten past soup in his cooking lessons. At least Mike Ayala had found someone on the colony who collected cookbooks. Angelo had brought a copy of something with the ridiculous title "The Bachelor's Guide to Cooking and Household Chores." He knew how to clean. At least he could afford to eat out as often as he needed or wanted.

Now, what could he find on Vidiian that was similar to macaroni? Or cheese? Well, to be honest he'd found something very similar to swiss cheese at one of the Vidalia outdoor markets two weeks...He stopped and did the math. The Vidiian day was about 26 Earth hours, there were 9 Vidiian days in their week, so it was...It was two and a half Svaro ago. Considering when he'd arrived five months ago, he hadn't even know that there were over a dozen different Vidiian languages. He would consider himself fortunate if he learned Vidol-the language that government was run in-before his 30th birthday.

And oh, how he wanted a pizza.

He sighed. He wasn't going to get anything done if he just sat there. He carefully reached over and grabbed his PADD. Lucky could sleep through a thunderstorm, then want to play. He could at least read the letter from Noah that Angelo had brought him.

**_Dear Jim,_**

**_It was good to hear from you in the last datastream. I am delighted that you are doing so well. I'll get the worst out first. I still have found no trace of Brian. I did try the places you suggested, though it took a while to hear from Klanak. No luck. I looked through death records-there's nothing there either. I have a friend who works in Federation Hall of Records, and he's flagged the name. I'm hoping Brian changed his name and is out there somewhere, alive and doing well._**

Jim also hoped so.

**_Marla is, for lack of a better word, content in her life. She works hard and while there are risks, the work is very important. She is still torn up about Harry and everything that happened. She didn't seem adverse to me forwarding a letter from you, but she doesn't want anyone, especially Harry, to know where she is._**

**_My little florist shop is doing well, in fact I'm negotiating to buy the store next door and expand into it. I had to hire another sales clerk, though I don't know if I will keep her. It is hard to hire help. Some come to the interview because of the rumors of our past...and I'm sure many don't come because of the same rumors. StarFleet has been absolutely mum about us. At least the press stopped coming by. _**

**_My darling Hannah is doing great. She will be attending the Luna Academy next year. She wants to attend StarFleet Academy, though she is thinking of a political career, not a starship one. _**

**_It is a little awkward with her stepdad still. I see Hannah on weekends, and once a year she comes for two weeks. We're going to Paris this year. I can't believe I can afford to take my not-so baby girl to Paris. She can't talk about anything else. I think her stepdad is worried about her wanting to stay with me permanently, not because of the rumors. She's growing up so fast. She wants to go shopping...with me in Paris. Ack, I already told her I didn't think it was a good idea-but I have stashed away enough to buy her a Parisian Dress for school._**

**_What is Vidiian food like? Anything like Talaxian? _**

Jim chuckled. He still remembered his first time in Neelix's kitchen...it beat ration bars and water, but it had grown on him. He made a mental note to remember to tell Noah about southern Kron food. He wasn't fond of Northern Kron. Bland was an overstatement, but the southern Kron food was somewhat similar to Italian, mixed with a touch of Indian. And there was a rather good cafe about a block from _his_ apartment. That was something else he could write about. His apartment. He'd spent about three months (he would have to stop thinking in Earth terms) with his boss Jerzan Chal and his wife. Lilija had been great, but Jim was certain she was relieved when he'd announced he'd found a place.

Noah's letters were always somewhat short, this was one of the longer ones. Jim frowned as he reread the section about Brian. He had known Brian well when they had served together. He was StarFleet born and bred-and the General Discharge had hurt. He would ask Noah that if he found Brian, that he suggest that Brian also return to the DQ. Jim would help pay his way, but he would ask Noah not to mention that part.

Lucky whimpered in her sleep, then started lashing her tail. Angelo was convinced that the Upkla company would make a fortune at the new colony, once things became more settled. He suspected Tom would get a chair too. In fact he needed to ask Jerzan for another long weekend or rather ermatat. Tom and his family were coming in three months. He'd already scouted the best children's stores.

_His _apartment. He'd never had his own place. It even had a guest bedroom. He'd moved in six Svaro ago. He stopped as he ran the calculations in his head. Yes, it was six. He had finally managed to count to one hundred in Vidol without using his fingers just days ago. Jerzan had even understood what he said. But he wouldn't be giving up his universal translator anytime soon.

He needed to get going. Tycos Indorin's trial was starting in one Svaro, and once it did he wouldn't have a day off for a long while-for three months anyway. The government was going all out-as Indorin was the highest member of the late and not lamented Mupano Tar's inner circle still alive. The prosecution (Jorak, he reminded himself) wanted Indorin executed. The idea still bothered Jim, even after he'd learned all that Indorin and Mupano Industries had done. There were many things about Vidiian Justice that bothered him. He'd been horrified, that under certain circumstances, torture was still allowed. But from what he'd learned, he figured that was on its way out.

The new fledgling Delta Quadrant Security Force, was still looking for a name, but as it's second in command, Jim finally felt "content" with his life. He had three investigators serving under him, 2 Ocampa trainees, and a security officer from the Krowtonan Guard. He also had three assistants. Once Indorin's trial was over, he would be traveling to Talax, Haakonia, and New Earth on a recruiting mission.

He put the PADD down. Boim fruit would be in season only five more Svaro-and he liked it. Brolen Street wasn't that far away, and he did need a new pair of shoes.

At that moment Lucky woke up and jumped off his lap. She started yipping and growling as she leapt up and down.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" The yipping became louder.

He grabbed his jacket and her leash. Angelo hadn't known when he would be back, but Jim planned on treating him at his favorite cafe. Lucky grabbed at the leash he was holding. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Tomorrow he would write a letter to Noah and have it ready for Angelo to take back to New Earth for the next datastream. Maybe he'd finally write to Marla too.

Yes, he thought. Right now, life was good, then Lucky tugged hard at her leash that he still hadn't hooked to her collar.

Nothing like a puppy or debarl kit to keep the introspection to a minimum. He chuckled as he hooked the leash. Lucky started bouncing more.

Life was indeed good.


	2. Dear Icheb

**_(Prospective addition to the Federation Encyclopedia of Knowledge, 2382 edition)_**

_"Debarl: A small to medium-sized mammal originating on the planet Vidiia in the Delta Quadrant, often kept as a pet. The debarl now fills the ecological niche on Vidiia which cats and dogs fill on Terra, although the animal evolved along rivers and streams, like the otter. When living in the wild, the debarl's preferred diet is fish, origali (small Vidiian bird-like animals) and rodents of various types. The debarl's claws are sturdy and as well-adapted for digging into riverbanks as they are for fishing. They are social animals who live together in packs. Wild debarls are still often seen cavorting along riverbanks and in streams in wilderness areas. This playful quality contributes to their popularity as family pets._

_Domestication: The archeological record supports the view that the debarl was one of the first animals domesticated by the Vidiians. To this day, wild or feral debarls are not averse to making a meal from food wastes discarded by the humanoid population. Although cautious around those they do not know well, debarls are not shy. These traits, along with their general playfulness, may be among the reasons the early Vidiians chose to tame them. As is common on many worlds, once the debarl was domesticated, selective breeding created many variations in size, color, and details such as the texture and length of fur and the length and curl, or lack thereof, of the tail. The basic body shape has remained remarkably similar to the wild animal, however. While the smallest debarls are about the same size as a Terran Russell Terrier, the largest approach the size of a German Shepherd or Collie. Herding debarls continue to play a major role in the agricultural regions of Vidiia, but most debarls of today live with families as pets and guardians._

_Appearance: In body type, the debarl resembles the Terran otter or dachshund, but with somewhat longer limbs. Domestic varieties generally are taller in relation to the body, with the torso at least twice as long as the legs. The front paws are quite dexterous; the debarl can use them to hold small objects, especially when feeding. Like the otter, they are often seen floating on their backs in streams as they consume their food. They are intelligent creatures, capable of shucking shellfish by hitting them against rocks to split them open. The smallest breeds of debarl reach a height of 15 centimeters at the shoulder; herding or guardian debarls may exceed 65 centimeters at the same point. The face is somewhat otter-like as well, with rounded, bewhiskered jowls and tufted brows. The eyes are larger than an otter's, however, with what is described by many as a 'perpetual twinkle of contemplated mischief' in them. The debarl's ears vary in shape from small, pointed ones, similar to that of the Domestic Shorthair feline, to floppy ones, much like those seen on the Terran Russell Terrier. While some debarls are solid black, brown, gold or reddish gold in color, most have sleek pelts that are spotted, very similar to a jaguar's, or with a barred tabby cat pattern in shades of gold, reddish-gold, brown, and black. _

_Behavior: Because the bark of debarls is almost always accompanied by a growl, those who are not well-acquainted with the breed often mistake their friendly overtures as hostility. The debarl is known to be extremely protective when someone they have 'adopted' has been attacked. Their owners report their pets have a 'sixth sense' and can detect potential attackers as well. While some critics say this explanation is an apologia for unprovoked attacks by their pets, researchers have uncovered ample evidence of the debarl's ability to interpret subtle body language cues, including aggressive precursors, which will arouse the animal's protective instincts. The debarl is known to be fiercely loyal to its pack, a trait which may explain why the debarl was so successfully bred for its dual role as protector and herder of flocks. To their 'pack' and 'family,' the debarl is loving and loyal. Those wishing to harm the debarl's family, however, do so at their own peril. Debarls can and do bite and scratch aggressors. The largest breeds, when herding or acting as guardians, will kill predators attacking their flocks. Herding debarls work in pairs or in packs, in concert with their shepherds._

_Development and family life: The young are born alive in litters of 3 to 6 kits. They are sustained by the mother with milk for the first several weeks of life. Both parents nurture their offspring for most of the first year of life, after which the adult kit will either become part of the pack or will strike out on its own to join another. The latter generally happens as the size of a pack approaches the size of 15 individuals. Domesticated debarls who are not being bred should be neutered between the ages of 5 and 7 months. The oldest known debarl in captivity died at age 21, but the average life span is between 10 and 15; smaller breeds tend to live longer. In the wild, the average life span has been determined by researchers to be less than 6 years._

_Care: Domesticated debarls are weaned from their mothers and placed with their new families after the age of 3 months. Because the mothers train their kits well before weaning to bury their excrement, the kits adapt quickly to a completely indoor environment. Generally the smaller breeds do well as indoor debarls, but all enjoy exercise out of doors when offered; larger breeds should always have the opportunity for vigorous exercise. Leash and obedience training is recommended for all domestic breeds, but it is essential for the larger varieties._

_Exportation of the debarl to other planets falls under the statutes popularly known as the 'Fido' regulations. Care needs to be taken so that the animals do not become feral on new planets. Debarls are adaptable creatures which may be able to support themselves as predators if a planet's ecology contains small animal or piscine populations available to serve as food sources._

_See also:_

_'The Debarl in Vidiian History: Partner and Playmate,' by Tervan Stom, Popular Publications, Ltd., Vidalia, Vidiia, 2372._

_'Your Pet Debarl, Loyal Protector and Friend,' by Marilia Tilp, Homemakers' Press, Vidalia, Vidiia, 2374._

_'Raising and Training a Healthy Debarl,' by Wodrum Verl, Guidebooks Unlimited, Kalonda, Vidiia, 2375._

_'Dissertations on the Historical Significance of the Early Domestication of the Debarl to Contemporary Vidiian Society,' edited by J. Rund & M. Tilp, Vidalia University Press, Inc., Vidalia, Vidiia, 2372. _

_'A Bibliography of Recent Behavioral Studies Verifying the Debarl's Ability to Detect and Defend Against Aggressiveness from Other Entities,' edited by Jova Rund, Vidialia University Press, Inc., Vidalia, Vidiia, 2379._

_-Entry Co-written and Submitted by Veroni Sasp, Vidiian Sodality Department of Environmental Sciences - Small Animals Division, and Ensign Marie Stevens, Science Officer, USS Voyager II."_

* * *

When B'Elanna saw that Tom had finished reading the entry on the PADD, she asked, "Well, what do you think? Do we risk it?"

"I don't know. I admit, they look really cute and are lots of fun, especially the little ones like Madam Tilp's Friesta. But that last bit about the 'Fido Regulations' worries me. Has this already been submitted to the Fed Encyclopedia people? And more importantly, to the Federation regulators who will have to approve them as fitting within the 'Fido' regulation guidelines?"

"Daeja Thev said it went out three datastream transmissions ago, along with a bunch of translated texts - the ones mentioned in the bibliography section, I presume. Our daughter apparently isn't the only one who wants to adopt a debarl. Several crew members on the Starfleet ships have fallen in love with them, too, Ensign Stevens in particular. She's the one who's pushing the hardest for approval to export them to the Alpha Quadrant."

Tom sighed, "I'd love to have one, but not if it means leaving the poor thing behind us when we go back home. I know we could give it away to someone who is staying here in the colony. The Ayalas have already talked about getting one, since they've decided to stay here permanently. But once we've grown attached to it, and it to us, it wouldn't be fair not to keep it with us. Miral would be heartbroken, and the critter would be, too, from what I'm reading here."

"That's what I was thinking, too," B'Elanna said reluctantly. "They really do become part of your family once you adopt one, according to Madam Tilp. If we can't bring it back home with us to the Alpha Quadrant, we just can't do it."

"I hate to disappoint her, though. Do you think we can get permission to adopt one of the dogs for her instead?"

Miral had been asking for a debarl constantly during her waking hours. The previous night, she had gotten up to ask for a drink of water and made another pitch for a debarl while B'Elanna was trying to tuck her back into bed. B'Elanna had already suggested to Miral that they get a dog instead - in desperation, since the last thing B'Elanna wanted right now was to take on the responsibility of training a puppy. It was tough enough training her daughter, not to mention keeping Tom and his enthusiasms in line. The answer was a very determined "no." As this all flashed through B'Elanna's mind, the only response she could manage to give her husband was a growl in his direction.

Tom received the message loud and clear, laughing, "Very debarlish of you, I must say, B'Elanna. You're right. We'll just leave it at, 'we can't get you one right now, Sweeting. The captains have to give us the okay first' and hope that will satisfy her."

"Knowing our daughter, she'll get 'Mrs. Tuvok' to bring her to every one of the captains and beg them to let her have a debarl."

"Hey, maybe if everyone starts bugging them about it, they'll force the Federation to give permission to export them to the Alpha Quadrant. Not to change the subject or anything, but have you written your letter to your dad yet?"

"Actually, I've decided my letter to my father is going to be very short. I'm going to send him a letter from 'Miral' instead. And since it's a drawing, which will take up more datastream space than a regular letter, I'm going to CC it to your parents and sisters. That way the same letter will be forwarded to everyone without hogging any extra datastream space."

"A drawing? That's a great idea. Has she finished it yet?"

"As a matter of fact, she has." B'Elanna retrieved a large piece of paper from Miral's alcove and unfurled it in front of her husband. It depicted an animal with huge black eyes, whiskers, pointy ears, and a very long, blotchy gold and black body.

"A debarl. How cute. And here I thought I was changing the subject."

B'Elanna laughed with him. "You have to admit, she's persistent. Takes after both of us, I'm afraid." She placed the drawing into her husband's hands and snuggled down next to him on the sofa and pointed out, "And look, she's doing much better at writing her name."

At the bottom of the drawing were several straggly lines that, once B'Elanna indicated it, Tom could recognize as "MrLVL."

"I get she just forgot the 'I,' but what's with the 'V' and an extra 'L'?"

"Mrs. Tuvok explained that when she showed Miral that she'd left out the 'I' and the 'A,' Miral decided to add them at the end. But since the paper was upside down, the 'A' turned into a 'V', and then she added an extra 'L' instead of an 'I'. Since she's only three, Mrs. Tuv . . . I mean, T'Pel - thought it was an excellent effort, even with the mistakes."

"I absolutely agree, Chief. Five letters in her name; five on the paper. Close enough, at her age. Did you scan it yet?"

B'Elanna gave her husband a quick kiss. "Yes, just before you came in. It's all ready to send, along with my note to everyone explaining what the picture represents. I'll bet everybody will have huge printouts posted on their replicator units when we get home. What about your letter? You were going to respond to Icheb's missive, right?"

Icheb's letter to Tom in the last FTL transmission took up the maximum bandwidth allowed from one person to another individual. "Yeah, I'll do it tonight. The poor kid has got it really bad."

"Deltans have that effect on men, I understand."

"It's not the Deltan he's mooning over, B'Elanna. He's a Brunali, remember. Apparently Deltans don't have the same effect on him as they do on humans. No, his heart is being shredded by another cadet."

"You're not talking about Naomi, are you? He's not still stuck on her?"

Tom nodded sadly. "He's got it bad. I don't remember if I shared my letter from my mother with you yet?" At B'Elanna's negative shake of the head, Tom continued, "Mom says she hopes he'll get over it soon, but she's not optimistic. She says she's seen it happen before. She even had the nerve to throw in the name of Suzy Crabtree!"

"Should I be jealous of this Suzy whoever?"

"B'Elanna, I was a teenager when I had my crush on Suzy Crabtree. Trust me. I never knew what love was before I met you - not to mention 'heat.' " Tom waggled his eyebrows and leered suggestively, prompting another laugh from his wife.

B'Elanna stood up and purred, "I'm going to pick up Miral from T'Pel's classroom now, Tom. If you want to, you can do your letter to Icheb now. I think we might have something a little more exciting to do tonight instead of writing letters."

Tom slowly nodded his head up and down in appreciation. "Sounds like a plan, B'Elanna," he agreed.

* * *

**_Dear Icheb,_**

**_How are things, bro? I hope you're feeling a bit happier with everything now. You seemed really down in your last letter. Unrequited love can be really rough._**

**_I've had lots of experience with the fair sex. Seriously, too much experience, some would say. They'd be right, I confess, for a few years of my life. Love can be a painful experience, even though it can also be the most exhilarating thing to ever happen to you. Maybe it's easy for some people, but it was never easy for me - despite some of the more dubious things you may have heard people say._**

**_Mom can fill you in on some of the escapades she remembers from when I was still living at home. I fell in and out of love all the time when I was your age. There were a couple of girls I fell for that I still remember with great fondness. Maybe I would have been happy with them if we'd ended up together. But until I met B'Elanna, I never really knew love at all. Sounds like a song, right? There's a reason there are so many love songs, and more of them seem to be sad instead of happy. Unrequited love really is tough to deal with. Don't be ashamed of it. It happens._**

**_The thing is, you know Naomi once had sincere feelings for you, when you were both living on Voyager. I have to say you did absolutely the right thing when you told her she was too young for any serious involvement with you. Maybe she's still sticking it to you over that decision. If she is, it's not saying much for her own maturity level. Taking up with your best friend Griff and rubbing your face in her relationship with him sounds like she isn't really over you. _**

**_You say Griff Harley is a great guy, and I believe you. I have to say that some of what you've described to me as Naomi's behavior towards him, especially in public, sounds more like 'getting back at the one I really care for' instead of expressions of true love for Griff. Inviting him to the Voyager Family Association Picnic, knowing you were going to be there with Mom and Dad? Smooching with him on the 'sort-of' sly in front of Harry's mom, the one person on Earth she knew would tell you to your face what was going on? Seriously, that sounds more like a show, not real affection. (And I can't imagine what Sam will have to say if she ever hears about it - something I'd bet on, with Mrs. Kim's penchant for writing letters to anyone and everyone, with romance the main subject of each one.)_**

**_Everybody on Voyager had lots of tales to tell you about B'Elanna and me when we were courting. (Most of them, true, I must admit.) However, we weren't dating anyone else at the time. We weren't deliberately putting on a show. Once I realized she was the one for me, I kept up the pursuit until I won her over (with a little help from Vorik, who broke the ice, to be fair). Lots of our crew mates told us, after we got married, how very amused they were by the way we carried on. Even the ones who were jealous of our love affair, since they didn't have anything going on themselves, admitted they could see we were 'meant for one another.' After we returned to the Alpha Quadrant, I realized just how lucky I had been to be thrown into the Delta Quadrant with the one person who really WAS the perfect woman for me. What were the odds?_**

**_When you came on Voyager, who else was there? Even when Mezoti was on board the ship, she was more your sister than a possible love partner. And she was just as young physically as Naomi (younger, maybe, since the Norcadi apparently don't mature at anything close to the rate that Ktarians do). The only person in your age group on Voyager you could really get a crush on was Naomi. What are the odds that the only person even close to the right age for you happened to be 'the One,' and on Voyager, too? Not so great. Miraculous, one might say. It could have happened, of course, but it won't be surprising if Naomi turns out not to be the one for you._**

**_Icheb, I can't tell you not to be in love with Naomi. It's not something you can switch on and off so easily, if it really is love. If you feel it, you feel it. But if she's not available, don't do the Tabern Monk thing. Date others. Go out and have fun with a bunch of buddies. Take advantage of being close to your family and hang out with the parents and the sisters. Don't spend every minute you're not hard at work with your studies, obsessing over what Naomi may or may not be doing with someone else. You are a talented, lovable person who deserves the best. Maybe 'the One' is still out there somewhere. Maybe you both simply haven't been in the same place at the same time so you could meet yet. Give yourself a chance to find that someone. Live a little._**

**_You know, I wasn't sure I was going to let you know this, but thinking about how down you were in your letter, I guess I will. Harry told me Naomi has mentioned you in her letters to him. He's not the only person who's told me that your name seems to come up a lot in her letters to other people. That doesn't sound like a girl who no longer has feelings for you. I wouldn't lose all hope, Icheb. Weren't you seeing a Deltan for a while? Maybe Naomi is a little jealous of you, too! Just don't pin all your hopes on her. _**

**_If the two of you are meant to be together, someday you'll still find your way there, Icheb. She's still so young, even though she thinks she's an adult. Even by Ktarian standards, Naomi doesn't qualify as an adult quite yet. Just because she's at the Academy doesn't mean she's all grown up, no matter what she thinks. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Trust me on this. _**

**_To change the subject a little, you should expect another 'letter' from us this transmission. Miral has drawn a picture of a Vidiian debarl. She's begging us to adopt one. Until we know we can bring one home with us, we can't, but I think she'd appreciate hearing from you in the next transmission. I'm sure you'll agree that Miral is a young, fabulous artist on the brink of stardom in the art world. Okay, maybe not, but it's a cute drawing. I hope you like it. And yeah, that's her name on the bottom. It's misspelled a bit, but it's not a bad attempt for a three year old!_**

**_We all love you and miss you Icheb. I know you're doing well in your studies. Rest assured, Mom and Dad keep us informed about how much better your grades are than mine ever were! But make sure you're studying life, as well. There's more to education than books and experiments and training runs. The friends you make at the Academy will be among the best you'll ever have. Your fondest memories of them will remain with you forever. I can attest to that. Take care. _**

**_Love always,_**

**_Your brother Tom."_**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?"

"Not a clue, Miral. What's up?"

"I can get a debarl! Mrs. Tuvok says we can have one!"

"Now, Miral . . ."

"Actually, Tom, it seems that approval for the export of debarls from Vidiia to the Alpha Quadrant is on the fast track. It looks like we'll be getting official word it's okay in the next data transmission. T'Pel had it directly from Ambassador Thev."

"Oh, oh-kay," Tom drawled.

"Thank you Daddy! I want a spotty one! Like Friesta and Uncle Neelix and Uncle Jixtan!"

B'Elanna laughed out loud as Tom admonished, "Don't let Uncle Neelix or Uncle Jixtan hear you say that about them and Friesta in the same sentence. I wasn't saying 'okay' to getting a debarl yet, just to the news we might be able to get one. Tell you what, next time we get to New Earth, we'll find out for sure. And if the word is good, _then_ we'll see if we can find a spotted one."

"Yay!"

"Tom, you do realize you're not going to get out of this now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, B'Elanna, but having someone to love and cuddle is really important. If it's official, then I say we make everyone happy and add to our family the easy way. With a pet."

"Guess I've got some revision to make in my note to the family."

"Yeah, and make sure Uncle Icheb gets a copy of that drawing, too. I mentioned it to him in my letter."

B'Elanna smiled. "Ah, yes. 'Love is in the air.' "

"Around here, it always is," Tom agreed, with a smile that promised more of the same later on, after a happy Miral was tucked into bed.

Tom hoped his brother would find some love for himself, too, if not from his schoolboy crush, then from someone else who would appreciate all of Icheb's stellar qualities. This was one time Tom wished Icheb was still with them on _Voyager_ and not halfway across the galaxy. A brother could only provide so much comfort from 70,000 light years away.

* * *

Thanks to Christina for inventing _debarls, origali_, Madam Tilp, and Friesta, and for helping me figure out where they fit into the Vidiian chain of life.


	3. Dear Ludwig Lucky Murphy

Lucky Ludwig Murphy stared at his brother's letter. Why was Frederik always so damn smug? Let alone right. Freddie had warned him that he shouldn't accept the Voyager posting in that arrogant way of an older brother. He'd thought Freddie had just been jealous. After all, Voyager or Odyssey were plum assignments-and Freddie was only serving on a science ship. For once, Ludwig had thought he'd beaten his brother.

Deep down he'd known three hours after coming aboard, he was in the wrong place, but there was no way he would have requested a transfer-not if his older brother was going to say "I told you so."

Now, stuck out in the Delta Quadrant, he had been forced to admit Freddie had been right.

He leaned further back into his stack of pillows. He shuddered at the memory of his three month review, when he'd finally admitted that accepting the Voyager assignment had been a mistake. Commander Torres had been sympathetic, and had even found someone to mentor him. At least his six month review had been more positive than that one. His thoughts returned to his brother's letter.

**_My dear brother, Ensign Ludwig Murphy,_**

**_I am pleased to hear you are doing better on Voyager. I had been very worried about you, though I did not say anything to the family. A new duty is always difficult, but more so when you are so far away. You cannot request a transfer if it is the wrong assignment. I know very little about Commander Torres, except that her temper is a thing of legend. I do hope you have somehow managed to not find out if that legend is true or not._**

**_It is good that you have found a niche, though are you sure Klingon Bat'leth lessons are a good idea? Even with the safties engaged, injuries do occur._**

**_My duty assignment on the Copernicus is coming to an end. I will be returning to Earth in four months. I am to be promoted to full Lieutenant at that time. I have yet to find out what my next assignment will be. I have applied for several geology positions. My requests are well within my abilities, yet should have just enough challenge to be interesting. I hope you remember my advice in all areas of life. It is the only way you will succeed._**

**_Frederik Murphy Lt. J.G._**

Frederik's life was boring, but he was successful. Full Lieutenant, damn. His family would wonder why Ludwig was still a mere ensign.

Ludwig had always wanted a more interesting life than his brother-or for that matter, his family.

He chuckled.

His six month review had definitely been more positive. Torres had tried him in different positions for the three months after that awful review.

He was brilliant, or so the Commander had said, on the theoretical side of Transwarp Physics, but Torres still didn't want him near Voyager's engines, gel packs or any other critical system. His duties were spent on mundane things-like making sure the replicators worked correctly. Since Lucky had admitted his shortcomings, Torres was even treating him better. She had him assigned him to Transwarp analysis team. He'd found this task enjoyable. It was a group of engineers from the three ships who met when they could and went over the data from the Transwarp engines. Somehow he'd become one of the team leaders. He was pleased with that. He had been very surprised (and proud) when Torres had implemented one of his suggestions. She wouldn't let him help, but still, for the first time on this mission, he'd felt good about himself.

It was then that he noticed his brother had included a postscript.

**_P.S. It was with deep shame that I read about the treatment of Ambassador Shuba Diaza. I cannot believe that the Federation government would allow such a thing to happen. A duly appointed official of the Federation to be tossed aside because someone did not like him. Ever since the War, the standards and morals of StarFleet and the Federation have not been the same. I hope you did not have anything to do with this fiasco._**

Ludwig smiled as he wondered what Freddie would say if he ever had the opportunity to meet Diaza. Ludwig had. Once. The Andorran had only grumbled about the rudeness of StarFleet officers, when Ludwig had apologized for bumping into him. If what he had heard was correct, he doubted Diaza would even be pleased that a StarFleet officer thought he'd been abused.

Oh well. He would send a short letter in the next stream to his brother. He would address it to Freddie-it annoyed his brother so. He would briefly mention being on the analysis team.

Torres had suggested he request a transfer to Pathfinder. She thought he would do better on the theoretical side of StarFleet. His brother would think the challenge was too much for him, but Lucky did like a challenge.


	4. Dear Chip Dalen

Ensign Auraan hated the monthly letters. Well, maybe hate was too harsh a word. All her life, she'd been told constantly that a princess did not display any emotion. Yet, the humans she worked with constantly showed and shared those emotions. Especially when they received their letters. Auraan may have convinced her Uncle to allow her to serve in StarFleet, but that didn't mean he'd approved. She knew her family, while not strictly forbidden, had been encouraged to not write her. Her only younger sister, had written twice early on in their mission, but there had been nothing since.

And as Operations Officer, she was responsible to deliver the letters. Several of the crew would share their news with anyone around, and she suspected a few had sensed her isolation and were trying to include her in their groups.

Her training as a royal princess made it hard to participate with those that were "below" her family. But after almost a year, she had loosened up or so Lt. Commander Paris had said. She wasn't sure what he meant-but her roommate had told her it was a good thing.

She knocked on the door of the ship's counselor, Lt. Chip Dalen. She'd noticed the women of the ship seemed to stare after him, whenever he'd walked by, but that outside of being a polite young man and probably an excellent counselor (that was something else Princesses didn't need), he was also outside her normal social structure.

"Enter!" The door swished open, and Lieutenant Dalen looked up from his book. "Ahh, Miss Auraan. I have a letter?"

"Two, sir."

He waved his hand dismissivily. "In my office, you can forget rank. Have you ever read the Terran Classic, War and Peace?"

"No, sir," she replied. He was a superior officer, rank mattered, no matter what he said,

"I am finally reading it, having avoided it all my life. Do you have any hobbies?"

"My harp, and I make teraco pottery."

He looked impressed. "Too bad we can't create a kiln for you, but, maybe we can on New Earth?. I'm sure that some of the colonists would be interested in learning. Quality pottery will always serve a function, whether it is useful or decorative."

Princesses don't teach either. "Yes, sir."

He shrugged. "Miss Auraan, please think about my suggestion." He then smiled, and she saw why the other women found him so attractive. "I understand you and Commander Kim will be performing tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir. Commander Kim has written a duet for us." It had also taken him five months of constant nagging (not that one "nagged" a princess) to convince her. She had to admit, he had written a challenging, but beautiful piece.

"I look forward to tomorrow night."

"Thank you, sir." She took that as a dismissal and turned to leave.

Lieutenant Chip Dalen leaned back in his chair and opened his first letter. It was from the Federation Psychology Journal. They'd accepted his paper, with a request for some clarification on a few points. He'd work on those later.

The other was from his father.

**_Dear Chip,_**

**_The family was delighted to hear from you, finally. We know your penchant for deep space missions, though none of us have ever understood why. But we were hoping this time you would at least communicate with us. I thought there was a monthly data-stream? Maybe I was mistaken. _**

**_Your sisters are doing well. Mary was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and will be stationed at the Academy for the year. She'll be teaching advanced survival skills and history. Its a bizarre combination, but she does enjoy both subjects. She was delighted to hear you had finally started to read War and Peace. I'm impressed, I never completely read the book. I read the first couple of chapters and the last three. I have never been a fan of books from the pre-21st century. Give me a good Klingon adventure story any day. _**

**_Pearl starts university in a month. She is excited. She still wants to be a veterinarian-but she has also started to think about archaeology. I think that might be because of Professor Chakotay. She heard him speak a month or two before Voyager left. I'll blame you if she goes into archaeology. As the only boy in a family of five sisters, I'm sure you will accept the blame gracefully._**

**_Mike asked about you. I gave him some news, but I never know what to tell my kids' exs. He seems happy, but I saw him in the store and didn't have much time to talk. You never told me or your sisters why you broke up-or maybe your sisters have finally stopped gossiping about each other. Nah, I doubt it._**

**_Lorraine is pregnant, again. She and Alex are hoping for a girl this time, but Robert is hoping for a brother. They are still deciding if they want to know before the birth. Either way, your grandmother is thrilled. _**

**_Let's see, I've mentioned Mary, Pearl, Lorraine, so that leaves Rose and Barbara. Rose just completed her first year of high school. It sucks. Whatever that means. She never liked school and she still has no idea what she wants to do with her life. But at least she didn't fail this year. _**

**_Barbara just returned from Romulus where she served on the Federation diplomatic staff. Apparently the Romulans don't allow anyone to stay for more than three months. So the entire staff was replaced. She has been assigned to the permanent staff on Bajor. According to her, at least the Bajorans aren't "creepy and paranoid."_**

**_The extended family says hi as well. _**

**_Rose has a party to go to, and she is standing in the doorway tapping her foot. If she keeps that up, I may tell her she can't go._**

**_She hasn't discovered boys yet...I know through personal experience that will happen soon though. Considering the grief you and your sisters gave me, I'm terrified._**

**_Well, the foot tapping hasn't stopped, so I'd better go._**

**_Good luck and good journey,_**

**_Dad_**


	5. Dear Dr Krazel

Dr. Krazel Lem stared at the letter. Then reread it. Then stared at it some more.

Malini, his fianceé, reached over to touch his hand. "Bad news?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I just can't believe it."

She stared at him. "Why? Who's it from?"

"Madam Tilp...I mean Marilia, and of course Friesta."

Malini smiled. Krazel knew that she'd had debarls as a child, and so had understood that the growling was really a sign of affection. They hissed when angry. "Here," he said as he handed her the letter. Of course Marilia Tilp would use an elegant paper instead of a datachip. Even the second document was written on paper.

"Oh," Malini looked up from the letter. "I don't believe it. What does her family say?"

"She's a widow. Her husband and children died before the cure." Krazel closed his eyes. Marilia Tilp had visited New Earth five times in the last seven months. She'd come because he was her doctor, but he'd known for a while, that even though she was one of the top wildlife scientists on Vidiia, she was lonely. He'd never known his family, so he'd never known how lonely he'd been until he'd made friends and met Malini. He felt her hand on his.

"How sad." He nodded, such sadness had been so common before Malini's father had discovered the cure.

She removed her hand, and her soft melodious voice started to read the letter.

**_My dear Krazel and Malini,_**

**_Friesta sends his warm regards and a present. I'd mentioned this lovely spotted debarl that belongs to the department head. Friesta was fascinated with her. There were six kits. He is so proud. I had first choice of the litter, and I chose a little female, Diersa. She's still too young, but I will be able to take her in about a month. I hope she will like you as I am hoping you will accept her as the traditional housewarming gift. Friesta thinks of you as family-so I am sure Diersa will too._**

"I'd love one," Malini said. "Friesta is so handsome-and I know Marilia picked an excellent one for us." He looked into her smiling face and knew he couldn't refuse her. He nodded. "Thank you."

She returned to the letter.

**_I was horrified at how Mupano Tar had manipulated everything. With his death, a lot of funding for my research, let alone yours, has disappeared. Finding sponsors has been difficult, but I've been thinking of retiring for a while and maybe breeding debarls._**

**_I have contacted my lawyers to arrange funding for your research clinic. I have enclosed a preliminary draft of the contract. Please let me know if anything needs to be changed._**

Malini again stopped reading, as she glanced at the second document. "Oh my," she said. "We have to tell Denara and the others. We could also..."

Krazel smiled at his fiance's enthusiasm. He had become fond of Madam Tilp and even Friesta. Friesta had saved his life.

His fianceé laughed. "Oh my."

"What?"

"You obviously didn't finish her letter."

"I was too stunned. What else does she say?"

**_Friesta and I had no idea that day what was going on. The day that awful doctor stabbed you. Afterwards, when I learned what had happened and what was happening, I realized just what an important role Friesta played in the downfall of Mupano Tar and his company. I have written a book about that day. If it is okay, I would like to use your real name-since this is a real story. Friesta had never liked Dr. Klim or whatever her name is. He would hiss at her everytime he saw her. After I saw in the news vids that she wasn't even Vidiian, I had to apologize to Friesta. I have set up a trust fund with future royalties from our book to support research of the fauna and flora of New Earth._**

**_I am looking forward to my next visit and your wedding. Friesta is even more excited, since we hope to bring Diersa with us. _**

**_Professor Marilia Tilp_**

**_(And a large pawprint)_**


End file.
